<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Wrong, But So Right by Supergirlnerd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238852">This Is Wrong, But So Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlnerd/pseuds/Supergirlnerd'>Supergirlnerd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love/Hate, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirlnerd/pseuds/Supergirlnerd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tony Stark have been dating for a few years now, you're happy being with him... even if he's a jerk sometimes. But when Fury sends you on another mission that Bucky- the one person Tony still didn't get along with on most days- is on too, will that mess everything up?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How It Began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ ONLY SMUT</p><p>Quick read through all mistakes are my own. Let me know what you think! Not sure how many chapters this will have yet, but I hope if you come across this story you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honey, its going to be fine. Just get in and get the job done and you'll be home before you know it." Tony says, not looking away from the screen of his computer. </p><p>"Ughhh," You groan in frustration, "I just don't know why Fury thinks its so funny to send me on the missions he's on. Doesn't he know because you 2 don't get along I automatically get put into him not like me either?" </p><p>"Oh come on, we get along." He looks at you then as you give him an arched eyebrow with your <em>you can't be serious</em> face. "Ok fine," Taking off his EDITH glasses he rubs his eyes.</p><p>"Do you remember me telling you how awkward the last assignment was? How hard it is to work with someone who won't say 2 words to you?" You sit down across from him sighing. </p><p>"Isn't all American boy, Stevie, assigned too? And Natasha? They can be the buffer there. Plus I know you're always professional, maybe that's why Fury picks you. Because he thinks you'll be able to connect us and make the team better." He says looking at you for a long moment, "Come here..." You look at him biting your lip not moving. After a beat he looks at you standing up from his chair, "When I said 'come here' that wasn't a request." </p><p>You loved being a brat at times, standing up from your seat you make your way around his desk stopping in front of him. He puts his hands on your waist taking in your outfit </p><p>"I like this dress you have on today, where did you get it?" He asks looking down at you. </p><p>"You got it for me." You smile, turning in a circle so he can see all of it. </p><p>"Oh I did? Mmm I've got pretty good taste." His eyes roam your body, lingering on your legs and cleveage. </p><p>"Mhmm, and you got me a purse too." You giggle, circling your arms around his neck.</p><p>He closes the distance with a smirk pressing his lips to yours pushing you back until you sit down on his desk.</p><p>It was moments like this that you enjoyed the most. The playful, dominate, Tony no one hardly ever saw. He kisses his way down your neck as your head falls between your shoulders. </p><p>Your hand goes to his head, fingers running though his black hair. You gently tug when he bites right below your ear. His hands make their way up your dress tugging the sides of your panties. You move your butt up one side at a time until he gets them down your legs. </p><p>His hands slide up your thighs pushing your dress up, looking down as you spread your legs for him. His hand cups your pussy rubbing through your folds. You moan watching his hand against you, feeling yourself getting worked up. He kisses you as 2 of his fingers slip inside your wetness. Slowly fucking into you before removing his fingers to rub your clit, making you moan louder into his mouth.</p><p>Your hands go to his belt undoing it at record speed. Unbuttoning his pants your hand reaches in his boxer briefs cupping his hard cock with a moan. </p><p>"Needy today?" He asks with a smug look on his face. He knew what he was doing to you. </p><p>"Yes..." Your voice is breathy. You pull him to you by his waist band pushing his pants and boxers down in the process. </p><p>He runs his cock through your wetness, rubbing his mushroom head against your clit a few times, making you moan, before pressing into you. </p><p>"Ohhhh," You moan, he holds your lower back keeping you close as he starts a fast pace. </p><p>Grabbing his face you pull his mouth to yours, tongue going into his mouth. He swallows all of your moans as he fucks you hard on his desk. </p><p>His hand goes between your bodies, thumb rubbing tight circles to your clit. You toss you head back, hips moving as you chase your orgasm. </p><p>His mouth is attached to your throat, bitting and licking your skin adding to all the sensations you were feeling. </p><p>"Yesss, right... there..." You moan pivoting your hips and your cumming. Tony fucks you through your orgasm until his hips start to stutter.</p><p>Tony plants his hands beside your hips, head resting on your collar bone. Running your nails across the back of his neck and head you have a blissed smile on your face. </p><p>"That was a nice distraction." You say kissing the top of his head. </p><p>"I'm glad I could be of service." He pushes himself up smiling at you, slowly moving his hips back, falling out of you making you both wince. Leaning forward he kisses you tenderly. He fixes himself back into his pants, bending down grabbing your panties sliding them up your legs. </p><p>"Now you go home, get cleaned up <em>*kiss*</em> I'll go get food before you have to leave <em>*kiss*</em> then you can go get on your flight, kick some ass <em>*kiss*</em> and when you get home, we can do this again." His finger runs down you neck and across your cleavage. </p><p>"Promise?" You ask bitting your lip, cupping his face.  </p><p>"Promise." He kisses you one last time, helping you off the desk.</p><p>Pulling your panties up the rest of the way, you curse gravity for helping the mess of both you and him slowly trickle out. </p><p>_______________________________</p><p>You weren't sure where or how the mission went wrong but it did. Walking into the seemingly empty warehouse, shots started to rain down on all of you.</p><p>Going in different directions, drawing your weapons as you duck for cover. Your back was pressed against a concrete wall as you frantically look around until a bullet hits you in your shoulder. Jerking to the side trying to get away from the pain, you yell out. </p><p>You're actually thankful you got hit as another bullet destroys the concrete inches from where your head was just at. Dust and debris fall down into your hair and onto your face as you fall to the floor. </p><p>A strong hand grabs your bicep sliding you back, your feet trying to get purchase on the floor to help. Withering back you see its Bucky dragging you, his gun up taking out the guy who shot you and another one that you didn't know was there.</p><p>Getting to a nearby room he drags you in, slamming the door shut as you lay there getting your bearings. Your ear is ringing, head pounding and there's dust in your eye. </p><p>"Y/N," You name sounds muffled, you shake your head blinking several times before Bucky is knealed down looking over you. "Y/N! Are you hit anywhere else?"</p><p>"No..." Him saying your name catches you off guard, it's the first time you think he's ever said it. The wound in your shoulder is throbbing, feeling your heartbeat inside it. </p><p>"Steve, Y/N's hit," He says pressing the comm in his ear looking at your arm. </p><p>"How bad?" Steve asks, you can hear shots going off in your ear. </p><p>Bucky moves you to your side making you cry out, the pain searing white hot. "It went through but she's loosing blood fast, she needs to be patched up."</p><p>"Get her out of here, we can hold them off!" Natasha yells in her comm. By the grunt that you could hear in the background you know she just took someone out. </p><p>"Head to the safe house," Steve adds, "Back ups on their way."</p><p>He lays you back down looking at you, "Come on, doll," He holds out his hand, taking it with your good arm he pulls you up. </p><p>Maneuvering your way out of the warehouse, Bucky covered both of you as you slowly make your way to the cars. He gets you in one of them and speeds to the safehouse.</p><p>"Doll talk to me," Bucky says as you shiver, body feeling numb.</p><p>"I'm just... it's cold." You whine trying your best to keep pressure to your shoulder. </p><p>He reaches over turning the heater on full blast. </p><p>"We're almost there," He says looking out the windshield.</p><p>Pulling around the back he throws the car in park and you open your door before he comes over helping you out and into the house. He sits you down at the table and heads somewhere else on the house.</p><p>You hear cabinets being opened and shut, and he comes back with a first aid bag and a few different bottles laying them on the table. Unzipping the top of your suit you try your best to get it off your shoulder before giving up from the pain. He reaches over helping you slip it off. If you weren't in so much pain you'd feel self conscious sitting there in just your bra and pants. </p><p>Looking over, you get a look at the wound, blood caked around the entrance and down you body. Bucky touches the front entrance opening it more to get a better look, yelping in pain you try to pull away.</p><p>He moves around the back looking at the exit. Picking up your arm as he checks your movement. </p><p>"I don't think it hit anything important." He comments grabbing one of the bottles spraying the liquid to both wounds. It starts to feel instantly better. He puts the bottle on the table and you recognize it as a pain reliever Tony and Bruce created. </p><p>He goes to the kitchen and heats up a spoon pressing it down to cauterize the wounds. You wince slightly at the heat but its not nearly as hot as you expect it to be; probably because of the spray. </p><p>"Were you hit?" You ask noticing 2 dark red spots against the black fabric of his suit.</p><p>"Yeah, just grazed though..." He says as he sprays both spots again cleaning them before threading a needle. "They're already healing." He comments not looking at you as he moves around to the back of your chair. You figure it's because of the serum, you noticed Steve tended to heal quickly.</p><p>He starts to suture your wound in the back first, both of you sitting in silence. Moving to the front you watch his steady hands as he works. You thought his metal hand would be bulky or awkward but its nimble and moves as easily as his flesh hand. </p><p>"I didn't think you knew my name." Your not sure why you say it but it comes out.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I?" He arches an eyebrow but doesn't look away from his work.</p><p>"I don't- I don't know. Figured you hated me enough to not learn it."</p><p>"I don't hate you, I've never hated you." His voice is quiet as he says it, eyes flashing something that you can't read from this angle.</p><p>When he's done, he cleans your wounds again and then puts bandages over both spots. </p><p>"Thank you," Your voice is quiet as you look down at your shoulder.</p><p>"Mhmm," He says with a sigh, standing up, going to move and you grab his forearm stopping him. </p><p>You both stare at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Getting up from your chair you stand on your tiptoes pressing your lips to his. You start to pull back when he kisses you back, hand cupping the back of your head. </p><p>In that moment you wanted to feel something other than being scared or in pain. You blamed the adrenaline and realizing how close to death you were. </p><p>Your tongue goes into his mouth and his massages with yours. Your hands grip his tact vest pulling his body flush against yours. His other hand going to your back, the metal feeling cool against your flush skin. </p><p>Finding the latches on the vest you blindly work it open pushing it off his shoulders until he takes it off. Your fingers finally able to touch his skin, he feels like a radiator under your finger tips. </p><p>Dragging your fingers down you find the button on his pants working them open. Your hands slide around the waist band to  his ass, rubbing as you push his pants down further. </p><p>He moans into your mouth, and you push him to sit down in the chair behind him. His cock standing thick and hard, precum collecting at the tip. Bending down you unzip your boots toeing them off, his hands go to the waist band of your pants and panties pulling them down. </p><p>Shimmying your legs, grabbing your pant legs at your feet ripping them off. His hands go to your ass as you straddle his waist, your hands holding onto his shoulders. His hand goes between you lining himself up and you sink down him slowly with a moan. </p><p>"Fuccckk," He says into your ear, breathing hard as you sit flush against him.</p><p>Both of you are breathing hard as you stare into each others eyes. There was no going back now, not that any part of you truly wanted to. </p><p>Moving your hips, your clit rubs against his trimmed curls making you toss your head back. He grabs the back of your neck pulling you forward lips attaching to your neck. You moan as he bites your neck and collarbone, tongue coming out soothing the spots. </p><p>Leaning your head forward you sandwich his face between your hands kissing his full lips. His hands go to your hips increasing the speed of your hips rocking against him. </p><p>Planting your feet better on the ground you start to bounce and rock, enjoying the way he stretched you a little too much. He and Tony were both nicely sized in that department, he was just a bit thicker. </p><p>Pulling away from his lips, licking your fingers you rub your clit chasing your orgasm. He looks down groaning as he watches, his hands tighten against your hips pulling you down harder against him. The pain of him hitting your cervix has you wincing and moaning at the same time. </p><p>His hips start to buck, your fingers circling faster and faster until your cumming, pussy clenching tightly around him. </p><p>"Ohhh shitttt!" You moan sucking in a sharp breath. </p><p>He growls deep in his chest, you grind and bounce using his dick to get you through your orgasm. He grabs your hips pulling you flush against him, lips going to yours bitting your bottom lip into his mouth.</p><p>He pushes up making you stand then turns you around, bending you forward your thighs touching the table in front of you, good hand bracing yourself. He slides his dick through your folds before pushing into you from behind.</p><p>You moan pushing your ass back to meet his thrusts. His pace is fast and hard, which has your knees buckling and toes curling.</p><p>"Fuck, doll..." He moans. Looking over your shoulder as best as you can, you see him watching where you're meeting, shaggy hair framing his face. His metal hand slides up your body cupping your breast and pinching your nipple through the fabric of your bra. His other hand goes around your waist fingers finding your still sensitive clit. Your back arches, his thick fingers feeling just as good as his cock did inside of you. </p><p>"Fuck," You whine.</p><p>"Come on doll, cum for me again." He says, voice completely blissed out. </p><p>You push back against him as his fingers keep up their assault on your clit. Your head tips forward and you cum, crying out a moan. </p><p>He fucks you through your orgasm, quickly pulling out moaning as you feel his hot cum spread across your lower back and ass.</p><p>The room is filled with both of you breathing hard, leaning forward you rest your head on your arm on the table. Bucky moves his hands to the table beside yours caging you in.</p><p>Catching his breath he pushes away from you walking to the kitchen. Coming back with a towel he wipes the evidence off your back, before walking back to the kitchen.</p><p>You sit down in the chair brushing your sweaty hair off your forehead. Bending down you grab you panties and pants putting them on the best you can without irritating your arm any more. It doesn't feel like you've been shot at the moment but you know once the pain reliever wears off you'll regret if you've moved it too much.</p><p>Walking on wobbly legs you find Bucky in the kitchen. He's leaned over the sink, head hanging forward. </p><p>"I'm sorry," He says shaking his head glancing at you.</p><p>"I should-" You clear your throat, swallowing thickly, the realization of what happened setting in. "I should be the one thats sorry, I shouldn't have..." Your throat feels tight, like its trying to close. "Can we just act like that didn't happen?" You squeeze your eyes shut at how harsh you sound. </p><p>"Yeah," Is all Bucky says before brushing past you grabbing his tact vest and walking to one of the bedrooms. You jump as the door slams shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How Could You Do That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally get home after the mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>18+ ONLY SMUT </p><p>Quick read through, all mistakes are my own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight back on the quinjet would seem fairly normal any other day, but not to you. Steve, Natasha and the other agents talked amongst themselves while you laid on one of the bench seats, your good arm under your head for support, your hurt arm held close to your body and your legs tucked under you, Bucky not even looking in your direction. </p><p>Of course that really was nothing new, because that was your relationship- only casually addressing each others existence when on a mission or when the team was around, even if he just saved your life (and fucked your brains out afterwards). </p><p><em>No, don’t think about that.</em> You scolded yourself, between your legs was still sore, and you were mad to admit you enjoyed the feeling. </p><p>You tucked into your self more, holding onto the sweatshirt you had on tighter. You really needed to thank whoever stocked the safe houses. There were a few pairs of sweats in the rooms that you were able to change into so you didn’t have to wear your blood stained suit all the way back. Natasha also did a quick French braid in your hair before you left.</p><p>“You doing ok?” Steve asks, propping himself against the wall closest to you. </p><p>You push yourself up as best as you can, Steve leaning over about to help you when you wave him off. You scoot over so he can sit down next to you which he does. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sore. I’ve been using that pain spray when it gets to be too much.” </p><p>“That’s good, I’m guessing Bucky got you sutured up pretty good?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” You smirk, blowing out a long breath out your nose. </p><p>“I called ahead when we got service and let Tony know what happened.” He says looking at you. </p><p>“Thank you.” You pick at an invisible spot on your pants trying not to cry. </p><p>“You’re welcome, I’m glad you’re ok.” He pats your forearm as he stands up walking back to the front of the jet.</p><p>You glance at Bucky surprised to see him looking at you. Making eye contact you both sit there staring at each other before you break and look away. </p><p>Once the jet lands you make your way out and into the compound. Natasha holds the door open to the main hall and you see Tony jogging down to meet you.</p><p>“Y/N, thank God.” He holds you at arms length taking you in, you put your good arm around his waist pulling him into a hug. You can feel the tears pooling in your eyes as you put your head against his chest. Everything inside of you squeezing tight and you feel like shit, you can’t believe what you did. </p><p>“Hey Bucky,” Tony says and you tense, leaning back eyebrows pulled together looking up at Tony. </p><p>“Yeah?” Bucky responds, you turn your head glancing back at him confused. </p><p>“Thank you,” Tony says putting his hand out. </p><p>Bucky takes it shaking it, “Yeah... no problem.” </p><p>You, Natasha and Steve all look at their hands shaking then at each other with surprised looks. </p><p>They all start walking down the hall to the debriefing room while you and Tony stay in place with your arms around each other.</p><p>“How do you feel? How is the arm?” Tony asks kissing the top of your head. </p><p>“I’m ok,” You sniff holding him a little tighter. </p><p>“Dr. Cho is here, she said she’d see you if you wanted her to.” </p><p>You simply shake your head and let him lead you to the medical bay. </p><p>_____________________________</p><p>Standing in the bathroom you look at yourself in the mirror. There’s debris still in your hair and your eyes are red from crying. Maneuvering your arms you get your good one out of the sweatshirt and slowly take it over your head and let it fall off your other arm as you straighten it out. </p><p>As soon as Dr. Cho finished look at your sutures you went with Tony to your room at the compound and snuck into the bathroom. You didn’t want him to see you crying any more than he had. Your heart hurt, you can’t believe you had such a moment of weakness. And the fact that you kept thinking about it, and about <em>him<em> made you more frustrated. </em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Peeling the bandages off you take a good look at your wound. You had been stitched up before but never this good, there would hardly be any sign of a scar. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A light knock comes to the door and Tony peeks around with a small smile, “Hey.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Hey,” You weakly smile back.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He walks in closing the door behind him walking to the counter propping himself beside you crossing his ankles and his arms over his chest, “You want to talk about it?” Your heart starts to pound hard, worried. “I mean, I know you’ve been shot before but this one seems to have effected you pretty bad. It is cause how close it was?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“...Ye-yeah, I uh, I, I think so.” You shake your head eyebrows pulled together as you swallow thickly.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His hand comes up brushing some of the debris out of your hair. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Turning around you ask, “Would you help me?” Motioning to the braid and he takes the hair tie out and gently undoes it for you. His fingers rubbing against your scalp, giving you a gently massage. You lean into his touch, the guilt setting in again. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Would you like to take a shower? I can turn it on for you.” He asks. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Taking a moment, you finally turn to look at him, “Take one with me?”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ok.” He shake his head.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He unclasps your bra for you and you slide it off then work your sweatpants down as he undresses. Turning the water on your feel the water until it gets warm and step over the small tile ledge getting under the spray. Tony steps in behind you and you turn around to face him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Leaning back putting your hair into the water you let it wash away any evidence of the concrete dust that was there. Tony reaches around grabbing your shampoo putting some in his hands. Turning back around he helps you wash your hair, fingers massaging your scalp again. You close your eyes tight feeling the tears coming. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I think I got everything out.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Thank you,” You voice coming out a little louder than a whisper. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You put your hair back under the water rinsing it out. Opening your eyes you look at Tony, and his mouth turns up at the corners giving you a small smile. You try your best to return it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He leans forward kissing your forehead. You lay you hands on his stomach leaning against him. His arms wrapping lightly around your naked arms, barely touching you as the water washes over both of you. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Looking up at him you kiss his lips, tears falling down your cheek. Your hand slides down his stomach cupping his semi hard dick. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He pulls back, “Y/N, I know I said we’d do that when you got back but not in the condition your in.” He interjects. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Shhh,” You kiss him again, continuing to rub his cock. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>A moan falls from his lips and you take the chance to slide your tongue into his mouth, his tongue massaging yours. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your hand keeps stroking him until he’s fully hard, precum coming to the tip. His hands go to your hips as you kiss down his cheek to his neck and across his chest. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You felt guilty, everything you did with Bucky replaying over and over in your mind making you wet. You needed to get your mind off of him and think about your loving boyfriend. Dropping to your knees you look up at him as you pump him in front of your face.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Baby, you don’t have to-“ Licking from the base to tip he groans deep in his chest as he watches you. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Sealing your lips around his head you slowly take him into your mouth sliding your hand down to hold him at the base. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Bobbing your head slowly you take your time on him, swirling your tongue around covering him in your saliva. You feel like shit and you wanted- no needed- to make him feel good. His hand goes to the back of your head as he moans. You look up as best as you can and see his eyes closing, head tipping back enjoying the feeling of your mouth.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You slowly increase your pace closing your eyes, adding your hand to stroke what wasn’t in your mouth. His fingers tighten against your hair as he moans and curses above you. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your mind starts to roam and you picture Bucky is the one above you. You moan around his cock, your pussy getting more wet. As his hand tightens against your hair, you imagine it’s Bucky’s metal hand. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck baby...” Tony moans, his hips moving forward to meet your mouth.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Your mind still imagining a picture of Bucky as you moan around his cock sucking harder and stroking faster. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His hips move forward and you take him down making yourself gag. He moans deep and you pull back bobbing and stroking again until he’s cumming down your throat.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His fingers loosen their grip on your hair and you slowly sit back on you legs in the bottom of the shower. You’re more disappointed in yourself now that your mind went to that as you wipe a hand down your face, not looking at Tony just yet.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He lets out a blissed out laugh, “You didn’t have to do that baby,” He says out of breath. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I know,” You let out a breathy laugh finally looking up at him. He has a bright blissed out smile looking at you and you do your best to return it.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You really needed to get yourself together.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>_______________________________</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>3 weeks passed and you hadn't seen Bucky once, not on purpose, its just how the weeks worked out. You actually heard Tony talk about him more then you ever had. You'd never thought in years that being shot and him tending to your wound would be what brought them together. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You couldn't say you were over what happened afterwards, you were just finally able to stop crying about it so much. You still thought about him and that night, hell you even masturbated to the thoughts of it, scolding yourself afterwards. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>But if you kept telling yourself you were over it maybe eventually you would be. You knew you'd have to be around him again and you needed to make sure you could be professional and had yourself in check when that time came.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Standing in the kitchen you looked through your pantry trying to figure out something you could make. With the sutures out of your shoulder and your arm feeling good, you wanted to get back to doing the things you liked to do. And today you felt the urge to bake something. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Pulling out the ingredients for cookies you got to work. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ohhh what are you making in here?" Tony walks in asking over the sound of your mixer. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Cookies." You say smiling at him, giving him a kiss as he comes to stand beside you. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Mmm, who are you making them for?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I don't know, thinking I might take some down to Peter and Natasha, and whoever else is at the compound today. Peter mentioned the other day it was about to be May's birthday and that she liked my chocolate chip cookies he took home to her that time. Although he might just be trying to get some for himself." You giggle taking the dough out. "Or I'll just keep them all to myself." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You do realize how many cookies you usually end up making right? It's never a little batch, or just cookies, honey." He smiles. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He was right when you baked it generally turned into dozens of cookies and brownies, sometimes even pies and cake being made. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Are you complaining?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hell no I'm not complaining, but my pants probably won't fit if you keep it all here." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fine," Rolling your eyes with a smile, "I'll take some to the compound." You laugh kneading the dough flat before grabbing your rolling pin. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"If it helps with how many you're making I think Steve and Clint are there today," He comments taking a drink out of the fridge. "And Sam and Bucky should be too," The rolling pin slips a little when you hear his name. "Or they better be, they're suppose to be working with one of my prototypes for the next mission and telling me what needs to be fixed." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh ok," You had no idea what to say.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Alright, I'll let you get back to it," He kissing the side of your head, and you smile. "I'll be tinkering downstairs if you need me." He calls out as he walks away. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The next few hours you bake different cookies and a few different brownies. Packing them up in different containers, you make sure you have everything before you leave. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. can you pull up Tony for me please," A video feed opens up on the screen next to you. "Hey babe, I'm about to head out, do you need anything?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He's got one of his suit arms on the table in front of him, eyebrows pulled together in concentration. "No I'm good, did you save me any?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes, I left your favorites on the counter." You smile watching him pick up a screw driver taking one of the metal plates off. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yess," He smiles looking at the screen. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'll be back, don't go building another suit while I'm gone." You smile. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No promises!" He winks and the video disconnects. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Grabbing the large bag of goodies you head to your car and drive to the compound. Once there you find Peter in the library, his notebook open as he does what you assume is homework.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hey kid, how you doing?" You ask as you approach the table.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Hi Ms. Y/N." He looks up.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Peter, I love that you are so polite, but you do know just Y/N is fine." You smile at him.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I'm sorry Ms. Y/N... I mean Y/N." He laughs his face turning a light pink, fiddling with the pen in his hand.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You put the bag on the table as you shake your head with a laugh, "I remember you saying it was almost your aunt May's birthday?"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes ma'am."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Would you mind giving these to her from Tony and I?" You grab the bigger container you made especially for them out sliding it over to him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Oh," He grabs the bowl looking at it, "Yes I will, thank you so much!"</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You're welcome, and there's plenty in there if you want to sneak any out before giving them to her." You smile. "I'm gonna go find Nat, you let me know if you ever need help with that homework."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I will, thank you again." He smiles as you leave. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em> Walking down to the conference room you find Natasha with Steve, Sam and Clint. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You baked today?!" Natasha beams when she sees the bag you always brought stuff in. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yes, and I've got plenty here so take what you want."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Her and Clint start to pull out different bowls and arguing over who got what, Steve and Sam laughing. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Glad to see you're feeling more like yourself. How's the arm?" Steve asks.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Thanks, its great. Can hardly tell where I was shot," you move the v neck of your shirt over showing where the wound was. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I swear Bucky should work in med bay," Sam comments looking at the spot. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Speaking of him, has he seen your arm since it happened? I'm sure he'd like to know how you healed." Steve adds.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No, I haven't seen him since we got back." You try to sound nonchalant and brush it off. "I'm sure he doesn't care, I'm alive that's all that matters."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"True, but I know he was worried about you. He doesn't really show his emotions well," </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"You ain't lying there," Sam adds grabbing a cookie.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"But when it comes to the team I know he worries when one of us gets hurt." You shake your head not really sure what to say. "Are you taking him any of this stuff?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Uh, Tony had mentioned he would probably be here working with one of his prototypes, but I haven't seen him."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"That's still weird to hear," Natasha comments taking a bite of a cookie. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Tell me about it," You both laugh. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I think he went to his apartment?" Sam says.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Yeah, he said he was going to head home earlier. I doubt he'd care if you stopped by." Steve says grabbing a brownie for himself.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Cool," You shake your head, biting your cheek trying not to seem nervous, "I might run by there in a little while, if I have anything left after these two." You point between Clint and Nat who both have mouthfuls.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Whhut?" Clint asks around his mouthful of cookie making you all laugh. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>After hanging out for a little while you grab your things, you have an almost full container of cookies and a couple brownies left. Sitting in your car you debate if you really wanted to see Bucky. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em><em>"Come on, be a big girl Y/N. You still have to work with him, and he did save your life the least you can do is thank him."</em> You tell yourself, mentally struggling until you finally decide to stop being a wimp and drive to his place. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Taking your time up the steps you keep going over in your head how you think the conversation will go. You'll simply hand him the cookies and brownies, tell him thank you for getting you out of the mission safe and suturing you up... and then making you cum. <em>No dammit, Y/N</em>, you curse yourself shaking your head. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Walking to his door, you take a deep breath before knocking. You start to think he's not home and turn to walk away when the door opens. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Y/N?" He's standing holding the door open looking at you confused. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"H-hi, hey, Bucky..." You turn walking the few steps back to the door holding the container out to him. "I just want to, um, to bring you these." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He eyes it for a moment then up at you before taking it, "You can come in if you want." </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Before you can answer he's turning walking to what you assume is the kitchen leaving the door open. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You weren't sure what to do so you step over the threshold closing the door behind you. His apartment was nice, very minimalistic, but nice. It seemed to fit with what little you knew about him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Heading down the entry way you walk into the kitchen where he's put the bowl down. You take him in for a moment, he's wearing basketball shorts, a t shirt and no shoes. He looked very relaxed, come to think of it you were sure you'd never seen him in anything other than his tact gear, or maybe a pair of jeans in the briefings. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"What are these for?" He asks opening the container taking a cookie out. "You're not trying to poison me are you?" He turns giving you a look and you scoff a laugh. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No I'm not trying poison you," You walk over grabbing a cookie out taking a big bite, arching an eyebrow at him. "They're just my way of saying thank you." You shrug eating the rest of the cookie.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He looks at the one he's holding and finally takes a bite. "Mmm," You hear him moan and your mind goes to the many sinful things you swore you wouldn't think about. "Damn these are good." He compliments you grabbing another one. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Well I'm glad you like them," Putting your hands in the back pocket of your shorts you try not to fidget. "So yeah I just wanted to say thank you, you know for umm helping me during that mission and... yeah." You say rocking back on your heels.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"How did your arm heal?" He turns propping his hip on his counter looking at you cookie in his hand. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Good... real good," Shaking your head looking down, "Can't even see a scar." Your hands started to feel damp, gosh why did you have to be so nervous around him now?</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Can I see it?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You look up at him trying to play it cool, "I mean, if you want to?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He pushes off the counter, coming to stand in front of you. Pulling your shirt over you show the spot. "Yeah it healed up very well, what about the back?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I guess the same, I don't really look at that one often." You turn around and feel his fingers brush against your skin as he gently pulls your shirt down to see it. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"It looks really good."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I have you to thank for that," You turn to face him fixing your shirt back, he's still standing close. Close enough that you can feel his body heat radiating off of him. "About that night..." You start but trail off as he looks down at you, both of you staring into each others eyes.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You're not sure who moved first but you do know his lips were attached to yours, your hands were in his hair and his hands were on your ass pulling you flush against him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He kisses down your cheek to your neck, tipping your head back, "We shouldn't," You gasp as he bites below your ear. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"No one has to know..." His voice low in your ear. "This can be our secret." He breaths into your ear and your brain is a lust filled mess. "Tell me to stop and I will," He moves up looking into your eyes and you get lost in his blue depths, "Do you want me to stop?" </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Did you want him to stop? This was wrong. You knew you should tell him yes, but did you really want to? </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You pull him to you kissing him again. He pulls back after a moment, "That's not an answer."</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Ugh, don't. stop." You annunciate between clenched teeth kissing him again, tongue going into his mouth with a moan. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He walks you backwards until your pressed flush against the wall and his body. Your fingers were in his hair again, pulling as he bites your bottom lip. Grabbing your wrists he pins them above your head, his knee nudging your legs until you spread them, his firm thigh pressing against your hot center. You moan into his mouth and roll your hips, enjoying the pressure against your pussy, feeling his muscles flex. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"I can't stop thinking about you," He confesses against your lips, "The way your pussy felt around my cock, the look on your face as you came, it all keeps playing over in my mind." You were breathing hard, face feeling flush.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>"Fuck..." Your eyes close and you grind your hips down on his thighs again, "I want you... I want to feel you inside me again..." You whine licking your lips, eyes opening looking into his with need.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He groans low, the sound vibrating your chest. His hands drop to your thighs, picking you up with ease. Your arms wrapping around his neck, kissing him as he carries you to his bed. Putting his knees on the bed he lowers you down never breaking the kiss. Your hands start to pull the back of his shirt up until he finally takes it off throwing it across the room. You take the chance to take yours off tossing it away. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His fingers work the button of your shorts open. You watch Bucky as he watches as your body becomes naked for him, as he pulls your shorts and panties off. He climbs on the bed opening your legs, looking down at your wet pussy. Guilt starts to creep into your mind but is covered by lust and need as soon as you feel his fingers slide against you. You and him moan in unison as he easily slides one finger inside you. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He curses watching his finger working you open before adding a second one. Your hips roll against his hand and he presses his palm against your clit making you suck in a sharp breath. "Do you like that doll? Feeling my fingers inside you?" His Brooklyn accent coming out.</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Oh you couldn't deny you liked when he called you doll, "Yes," You moan, hands grabbing the sheets above your head as you rock your hips making his palm rub your clit. His fingers curve pressing up into you and your eyes roll back as you fuck yourself on his fingers. "Yes, yes, yes..." You chant breathing hard, hips rolling. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Damn doll, you are so fucking sexy.” He moans, cool metal hand squeezing the heated skin of your hip. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ohh don’t stop...” You cover your face with your arm, breathing hard, eyebrows pulling together as you feel your orgasm coming. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” You cry out legs snapping closed, your pussy pulsing around his fingers. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He fingers keep pressing up into you as you try to push back and away. Grabbing his arm you beg, “Please, please fuck me!” You all but scream. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Hooking your legs over his arms he pulls you to the edge of the bed, hair falling around his face as he looks down at you. The desire you see in his eyes has you feeling some sort of way. He smirks as he pulls his shorts down to mid thigh, you watch as his dick springs out in front of him. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He rubs against you before lining up, wasting no time to sink into you. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You suck in holding your breath as he hits your cervix, mouth falling open. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“You feel so good,” You moan. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Fuck I’m not going to last doll.” His voice tight. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Pulling him down you kiss him and he rolls his hips, snapping them forward. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>The pace he sets is slow but hard, as he slowly pulls out then slam back into you rocking the bed against the wall in the process. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Both of you were moaning as your tongues massaged against each other. His hands go to your hips positioning you at a better angle making you moan louder. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>He pulls back closing his eyes, hips stilling. “I’m about to cum,” He pants. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Yeah?” You roll your hips against him, rubbing your hands up both of his arms, running your nails down his flesh. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Mmm,” His mouth falls open. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You keep moving your hips and grab his forearms tightly pulling yourself down onto his dick. “God your dick feels so good inside me... so thick. Stretches me so good.” You moan. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His composure snaps then, the grip on your hips tightening as he fucks you hard into the bed. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Ohhh yesss!” You moan. After a few more pumps he groans deep in his chest as he pulls out of you fast. Your hand finds his dick stroking him as his warm cum hits your stomach. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His hands are planted on the bed beside your hips as his head hangs between his arms, his chest heaving with deep breaths. Closing your eyes you smile as you breath almost as hard as he is. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You gently let him go and keep your hand out of the way as to not get cum on his sheets. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Feeling him stand up you crack your eyes open and watch him walk to his bathroom. Slowly letting your legs drop to the bed you admire his nice, naked ass as he closes the door. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You can hear the sink turn on, you know you should probably get up and find something to clean yourself up with but you don’t think your legs would allow you to. After a moment he opens the bathroom door, shorts pulled up and a towel in his hand. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Laying it on your stomach he wipes away the mess he made. You put your hand on the towel in a silent gesture for you to take over and finish cleaning yourself and your other hand. He runs his hands through his hair before sitting down on the bed next to you.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You slowly sit up finding your panties still in your shorts and slowly drag them up your legs and stumbling to the bathroom. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Once you’re done using the bathroom and washing your hands you come out and see Bucky laying back on the bed smile playing on his lips. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>On wobbly legs you grab your shorts sitting on the edge of the bed putting them on. Your conscience creeping in on what you just did... again. You close your eye taking a deep breath as you stand up pulling your shorts up and slowly zipping and buttoning them. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>His hand comes to your forearm stopping you from moving to find your shirt. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“Should we act like that didn’t happen?” His words mimicking what you said the first time. You turn to look at him, his eyes soft. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I don’t know if I want to act like it didn’t happen, not with you.” You confess, you know you shouldn’t say that. That you should say yes and to never speak of it again, that it would never happen again... but you know that’s a lie. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>Gently tugging your arm you turn and stand between his legs, his hands going to your hips as he looks up at you.  </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I meant it when I said this can be our secret.”  He says looking into your eyes. “If you want to make this a thing, no one has to find out.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You chew the inside of your lip thinking about his offer. “We’d have to be smart, no making anything obvious when we’re around each other or on missions. Absolutely no feelings can get involved.” </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“I agree,” He shakes his head. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“And Tony can not find out about this. I know y’all are finally getting along but he can’t even have a thought or question something might be going on.”</em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>“He won’t,” He says matter of factly. </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>You shouldn’t be agreeing to this. You had an amazing boyfriend at home that you’re sure would gladly give you sex whenever you wanted. But here you were seemingly agreeing to become fuck buddies with your coworker. Oh man were you fucked up.</em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>